


Please... Don't Leave Me...

by skys_of_lavender18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skys_of_lavender18/pseuds/skys_of_lavender18
Summary: The thunderstorm has left Tooru vulnerable in the middle of their apartment. Will Hajime come home in time to help him get through it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I looked out the window of the kitchen, nibbling on a piece of milk bread while observing the sky. It was still bright, the hues of blue still noticeable, but as I continued to watch, the sky began to darken at an exponential pace.

_Iwa-chan… When are you coming home?_

The sky was now a hue of greys, full with dark clouds threatening my sanity. I closed my eyes to escape the darkness forming outside, but only to see more darkness inside.

_Come home…_

The pitter-patter of the raindrops forced my eyes open. The sound of the light rain sending me a clear message of what was about to come.

_Stop. Stop, right now…_

The downpour the drizzle warned me about was here. I dared to look out the window at the pouring rain. I clumsily tried to pour myself a glass of water to calm myself down.

_Where is he? He promised…_

The lighting flashed right in front of my eyes, the flicker of light was the cruel shriek of the sky. My eyes stuck to the looming clouds, watching the sinister weather taunt my anxiety.

BOOM.

The glass I had in my hand was shattered on the ground. My knees gave out too as I stumbled to the ground, trying my best to get away from the window.

_Why aren’t you here?_

I whimpered as I tried my best to crawl over the broken glass to the couch, but falling short in the middle of the apartment. The glass stuck in my arms and the loud booms of thunder ringing in my ears, teasing me about my flaws.

_Did you leave me?_

Did he get tired of my anxiety? Why isn't he here? He promised me, he promised to always be there when I needed him. Is it because I'm too clingy? Or maybe he's finally grown tired of my flaws. Or is it because I hate losing? Or is it because I drool in my sleep? My heart tightened at these thoughts. I feel my eyes began to water; teardrops ready to fall from my demented thoughts

_Iwa-chan... Please... Don't leave me... I can't... I can't live without you..._

BANG.

The door opened as the thunder laughed again. I hear keys clattering to the ground and I struggled to look up at the owner of them. In front of my eyes, everything was in slow motion; I see the shoes that usually rest next to the door rush to my paralyzed body.

_Hajime... Don't leave..._

My face felt wet from my tears, but my mind too tangled to register anything that was happening.

"Tooru. Tooru. I'm right here Tooru... I'll here you dumbass" I heard from a gruff voice, Hajime's voice...

A sharp pain brought me back to my thoughts.

"Don't leave Hajime...Please! Don't leave me!" I cried out, feeling something warm on my arms. Blood.

“Tooru stay still, I need to wrap up your arms” Hajime ordered. I closed my eyes, trying to keep still as my shudders wracked my body.

BOOM.

I flinched at the noise, and moaned in misery. I felt a sudden warmth encase me, as I continued to let my tears escape. My sobs the only sound echoing in the room next to Hajime's comforting voice.

"Shh Tooru, I would never leave you. I promise... I would never leave you my love," his voice soft and his words leaving its mark. I finally feel my heart began to slow at these words, sniffles still evident.

"Even when my eyes are puffy? E-Even when my nose is running? Even when I'm a mess? You will still love me?" I managed to get out between long shudders. I search his face, looking for an answer.

"Of course stupid. You can't get rid of me," he said while lifting me to our bed. “I’m sorry I took so long today… I tried to get out… I’m sorry Tooru,” he apologized to me as he set me down on the bed and pulled the covers over our bodies.

"Iwa-chan... Thank you..." I whispered as I saw another flash. I tried to focus my eyes on his face. He pulled me closer to his body and I pushed my head into his chest, the warmth seeping into my body and the coldness running out.

"Anything for you Tooru... I will do anything for you..." I heard him whispered into my hair as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

"Thank you... for not leaving... " I whispered. My eyelids getting heavier as I laid in the comfort of his arms, his love blocking out all of nature's chaos happening right outside of the windows.

_Thank you, for staying..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. :D  
> sorry for the reposts and stuff
> 
> Comment and Kudo if your heart desires~


End file.
